


know thy enemy

by peachloulou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, M/M, Professional Quidditch, Quidditch Player Harry Styles, Quidditch Player Louis Tomlinson, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachloulou/pseuds/peachloulou
Summary: “Styles,” Louis bites, settling his hands on his hips, his head tilted up to meet Harry’s eyes.“Tomlinson,” Harry replies, amusement coloring his voice. He thinks this is a joke. He couldn’t be more wrong. “What brings you over here, darling?”Louis rolls his eyes. “You know you’re the reason why. You’ve been texting and calling me all morning. It’s distracting! We’re supposed to be rivals. Don’t forget that.”or where Louis' team is Puddlemere United and Harry's is the Chudley Cannons, and he's the only one who thinks they're rivals.





	know thy enemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toomanytears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanytears/gifts).



> hello, i'm so sorry this is late! your prompts were wonderful! i attempted number 1 but it got to be too big and something happened that needed my priority, but i hope you enjoy this just as much! i used prompt #3. :)

Hot. It’s too hot. 

 

A bead of sweat trickles down the side of his face as Louis listens to Liam drone on and on about strategies and feints and the importance of teamwork to win the League Cup. It’s a very touching speech that no doubt raises the team’s morale and his if he were actually listening to it. Liam is the Pride’s captain and he does a fantastic job of supporting and cheering them up. The thing is that they’re standing directly under the sun in their full Quidditch gear and he’s already begun to sweat. They’ve walked onto the pitch 15 minutes ago before they’re to go out and do the mandatory inspection. There’s no reason why he should be sweating without even mounting his broom yet. Louis loves the sport to death, but he doesn’t love Liam conducting a spontaneous meeting right before the field inspection takes place especially one that drags on for so long. 

 

He’s amusing himself by providing a bit of fan service to the eager crowd. No one can resist his winks. 

 

“They’re here,” Zayn, the team’s top Chaser and his best friend, interrupts. Judging the by the crowd’s deafening screams and his teammate’s tense postures, there’s no question of  _ who. _

 

Louis whips around and his breath catches. 

 

The Chudley Cannons strut onto the pitch and no one can take their eyes off of them. Their obnoxious orange robes would stand out anywhere. The team smiles and waves and their robes and hair billows behind them despite the lack of wind to do so. Charmed, no doubt. If there’s one fact to know about the Cannons, it’s that they’re arrogant assholes.  

 

They’ve been in good form all season, not a single loss to their name as they’ve competed in the brackets. They’re the crowds and bet placers favorite to win the League. All of that has gone straight to their heads. And the biggest jerk out of all of them? Harry Styles. 

 

So when Louis catches sight of Harry, his stupid curls bouncing in time with his steps and his cocky smirk acting as if he’s already won, he can’t help that his body automatically reacts. Before he knows it, he’s halfway across their side of the field moving in Harry’s direction. He ignores Liam’s protest and makes his way toward his target. Harry’s waiting for him too with his arms crossed, making no move to help Louis reach him faster, that damn smirk a permanent fixture. 

 

He can hear Liam screaming at him to stop, but Louis’ not to blame. If they’re being technical about this, and Louis is, it’s Liam’s fault. Everyone knows Louis has trouble staying still for so long, and Liam’s speech made him restless, and all that energy was released the moment he spotted Harry.

 

To be fair, Liam should’ve expected this, it’s Harry. He’s always made Louis feel a plethora of emotions even back in Hogwarts.

 

*

 

“Excuse me?” Louis is one second away from living up to the Slytherin stereotypes and punching the rude Hufflepuff in the face. He can’t believe what he’s just heard. All this time he thought Harry was nice and it was all a lie. He even considered Harry his best mate after Zayn! This betrayal is too much. 

 

Harry looks confused but answers anyway, taking a precautionary step back as if he senses Louis’ anger. The other students who were playing Quidditch with them have all scattered the moment they heard Harry say those words. “I said that you should try out for Seeker? You have the build for it.”

 

There it is again. 

 

“So I can’t be anything but Seeker, is that right?” Louis sneers, closing the distance. He has the “build” for it. Ridiculous. Louis knows he’s on the smaller side of the spectrum, but they’re only Third Years! He’s got time to catch up and grow. “I’ll have you know that I’ll be taller than you by the time we’re adults! Maybe you should try out for Seeker instead. Hell, maybe I’ll even be a Beater and whack you down as you try to find the snitch.”

 

“Louis, you know that’s not what I meant. Your size would just work in your favor, that’s all.” Harry looks hesitant and worried. He’s even moved three more steps back. “I really don’t think you’ll be taller than me either.”

 

Louis’ jaw drops. “We’re practically the same height!” That’s not even a lie, Harry’s only an inch taller than him. Louis only looks shorter because he’s on the slim side. It’s all about perception. “You know what, Harry, you won’t know that I’ll be taller because we’re done. I don’t want to be your friend anymore.”

 

With that said, Louis begins his angry power walk towards the changing rooms. 

 

*

 

“Styles,” Louis bites, settling his hands on his hips, his head tilted up to meet Harry’s eyes. 

 

“Tomlinson,” Harry replies, amusement coloring his voice. He thinks this is a joke. He couldn’t be more wrong. “What brings you over here, darling?”

 

Louis rolls his eyes. “You know you’re the reason why. You’ve been texting and calling me all morning. It’s distracting! We’re supposed to be rivals. Don’t forget that.”

 

“But you’re the only one who decided that. I don’t want to be rivals if it means I can’t call you whenever I please.” Harry pouts, looking at him as if the mere thought is ridiculous. “Besides, I wanted to check if you were in your best condition so you won’t make excuses when your team eventually loses to mine.”

 

“Oi, don’t be getting a big head now that you’ve won some games!”

 

“That’s not the only head that’s getting big,” Harry quips back, the sleaze having the audacity to wink at him and give him a blatant look over. Louis’ cheek blossoms into roses and he shoves at Harry’s shoulders. Not that it does much. Harry’s been bulking up and even going so far as to practice the muggle sport boxing. A mindless sport if you ask Louis.

 

“That’s sexual harassment, and you’re lucky I’m not reporting you,” Louis says, smoothing his robes over in an attempt to regain his composure. Merlin, it’s hot today. That’s the only reason he feels warmer. Right? “You won’t be making any jokes when Puddlemere wipes the pitch with you.” 

 

“Break it up,” Liam interrupts, placing a hand between him and Harry. Always the pacifier. Louis gasps as Zayn pulls him away by his hood. He can hear Zayn muttering under his breath how he should be getting paid more for being a babysitter. It’s only then that Louis realizes he and Harry were standing uncomfortably close to one another. Harry must realize that too because he looks embarrassed when he takes a few steps back. “Let’s settle this on the pitch, boys. Oh, and good luck on the game today, you’ll need it if you’re flying against us.”

 

“Make sure you catch the snitch,” Louis taunts before Zayn can drag him out of earshot. He cackles at the sight of Harry’s disgruntled expression. It feels good to have the last word. He regrets that when a second later Liam cuffs the back of his head. 

 

“Not cool,” Louis winces, rubbing the back of his head. “I’m a precious Chaser, you can’t treat me this way.”

 

Liam laughs so loud and hard that he begins choking. Louis is surrounded by awful people. He doesn’t even get to retaliate as Liam gives him a pointed look before he mounts his broom to go check on the goal hoops. 

 

“You two always do this, doesn’t it get tiring?” Zayn asks as they take to the skies, waving to fans and doing the customary field check. 

 

Louis scrunches his nose. “What do you mean?”

 

“You know, this game of cat and mouse you two have going on. It’s like a never-ending game of foreplay. 

 

“Zayn!” Louis cries, placing a hand on his chest like an affronted old woman. Zayn only gives him a pointed look before flying off. There are many things Zayn is right about (perhaps something of his old Ravenclaw virtue shining through) but this is one thing he’s wrong about. “We’re not like that,” Louis says quietly to nobody. “Not anymore.”

 

*

 

A loud bang sounds across the room and Louis jumps on the bench before searching frantically for his discarded wand. He lets out a sigh of relief when he sees that it’s Harry rounding the corner. “What are you doing?” Louis asks, placing his wand next to him. He continues with undressing. “Aside from making me piss myself.”

 

Harry doesn’t answer until he’s right in front of Louis. He’s alread0y changed out of his Quidditch uniform into the school’s one, unlike Louis. He leans against the lockers, biting his lip as Louis shrugs the robes off. “I wanted to see you.”

 

Oh.  _ Oh. _

 

“So you cornered me in the locker room? What did you pay off my teammates for some time alone?” He’s only teasing, of course, there’s no way Harry actually paid his team to leave them alone. To his surprise, Harry’s cheeks turn red and he begins stammering out excuses. “You didn’t.” 

 

He should feel concerned, shouldn’t he? In what universe, does a 17-year-old pay off his rival’s team so they can  _ kiss? _ Because, as dirty-mouthed, as he is, Louis isn’t that sort of boy. Harry knows this, so he can’t be expecting any more than a heated snog session. 

 

It should be creepy, but he can’t help but think of  _ cute _ . Think of Harry as cute.

 

There’s a warm fluffy feeling in his chest he can’t describe. But as Harry softly places a hand on his cheek, he’s content without placing a name on the emotion. 

 

“Is this my reward for winning?” Louis asks, voice gentle and quiet. 

 

Harry grins, moving them until it’s Louis’ back that’s against the lockers with Harry in front him. Louis flinches once the cold metal makes contact with his shoulders, but Harry murmurs  _ it’s okay _ and he chooses to believe him. Harry leans forward so their foreheads are touching. “Also my consolatory kiss. I need it after your team kicked mine off the running. But they’re also expecting you at the party if you want to go to that.”

 

It’s an out. Harry’s giving him an out. It’s adorable and thoughtful and not creepy. Louis smiles and rises on his tiptoes. “Well, they better keep waiting,” he whispers before closing the distance. 

 

It’s sweet.

 

*

“Presenting - Holten! Watts! Horan! Losana! Kyrie! Rowlands! Aaaand - Styles!”

 

The crowd is screaming so loud Louis can hear it from their position in the sky. The Cannons have already been introduced now it’s their turn. There are only a couple of minutes left before the match officially begins. He’s never been patient and he’s not starting now.

 

“Presenting - Payne! Malik! Rogers! Parkin! Williams! Tomlinson! Aaaand - Moon!”

 

Louis lets out a holler as he leans forward on his broom and builds speed and momentum. The wind nips at his face, but he’s never felt more free and alive. He can feel the screams and cheers coursing through him like adrenaline.

 

The commentator talks some, but Louis ignores it and does his best to take a few deep breathes. All that’s left now is the signal. He eyes the quaffle in the ref’s hand. They’ve got this. Puddlemere’s going to the finals, not the Cannons. 

 

“I think someone’s calling you,” he hears Zayn say from his left, startling him. Louis groans as he catches sight of Harry waving his arms in the air. He watches as Harry cups a hand around his mouth and screams, “Good luck!”

 

He’s an idiot.

 

Louis shakes his head and ignores the kiss Harry sends his way. Harry’s doing this to rile him up and it’s working. 

 

But then the whistle blows and Louis puts Harry out of his thoughts.

 

The game starts and there’s no moment to breathe as the quaffle is thrown in the air. Get as many points as you can. That’s his job. It’s what he was born for. Louis grins and zooms off.

 

It’s rough from the get-go. The Cannons are vying for that spot against the Magpies just like Puddlemere. Neither team is letting the other get any leverage. The first point of the game goes to the Cannons as Rowlands takes the quaffle and shoots it past Liam’s iron defense.  After that, it’s war. 

 

Louis expertly dodges an incoming bludger sent from Niall Horan, one of his good friends when they’re not opponents. 

 

“I almost had you!” Niall screams, waving the bat in the air. 

 

“You wish!”

 

He wipes the sweat from his temple and finds his place again in the game. They’re an hour in the game already and none of the Seekers have come close to catching the snitch yet. Puddlemere’s in the lead by a few points, but if they don’t get that snitch, the Cannons can easily take the win. 

 

“Louis!” Zayn tosses the quaffle in his direction and Louis catches it, weaving through the defense. Amber Watts is a good captain and Keeper and her defense is no joke, but Louis breaks through her defense and the quaffle goes easily through the right hoop. 

 

The crowd cheers, but when they don’t stop Louis whips around searches for the two Seekers. 

 

"Moon has spotted the snitch! Puddlemere might take this home!" yelled the commentator. "Styles, the Cannon's Seeker, isn't far off!"

 

“Focus,” Zayn screams, and Louis grits his teeth. He has a job to do. Just because the Seekers are fighting doesn’t mean he stops. He can still listen though, and that’s what he does. That’s what they all do as the quaffle is tossed between them. 

 

"Whoa, they're head and head! It seems as if it's a close call. Moon is leaning in, OH, only to be cut off by Styles!"

 

The anticipation is the worst thing. Louis tosses the quaffle with all his might toward Zayn, but he takes the brunt bearing of a bludger to his side. Damn it. He holds his side and weakly cheers when Zayn makes the shot.

 

The crowd is screaming wildly, and Louis realizes as he watches the outrage, sadness, happiness in the crowd that the snitch has been caught.

 

But there’s something wrong. 

 

He can see some horrified faces in the crowd. Why? 

 

"He's done it! Styles has caught the snitch! 150 points to the Chudley Cannons! The Cannons win! But that was quite the fall Styles took!”

 

Oh, god, please, no. 

 

Louis looks down and sees mediwizards lifting a slumped body from the ground. Bile rises in his throat and he swallows it back. Before he knows it, he’s jumping off his broom and running toward the stretcher. 

 

“Stay back,” one of the mediwizards tell him as he tries to go past them. “He’ll be going to the infirmary.”

 

“I’m his  fiancé !” Louis yells, taking out the necklace with his ring on it. 

 

The mediwizard looks reluctant but nods, allowing Louis to trail after them. Louis knows that Quidditch is a dangerous game and there are injuries everywhere. This isn’t the first time Harry has gotten injured either, but it still hurts all the same. 

 

*

 

Louis can’t stop the way he flinches every time Harry applies the slightest bit of pressure on his injured leg. Madame Pomfrey is an amazing Healer, but Harry needs to take care because he can feel pain. Which means he can’t be walking around when he should be resting.

 

“You can’t do that.”

 

Harry sighs, slapping his right leg a few times. Harry isn’t slick because Louis can see the traces of pain in his face. “It’s as good as new. It hardly hurts anymore.”

 

“I’m gonna hit you,” Louis warns, guiding Harry back to his bed. “You’re not Harry Potter, you’re Harry Styles so sit down. You’re lucky that your housemates even let me up here to see you. I didn’t even have to threaten them. Hufflepuffs are nice huh.”

He fluffs up Harry’s pillow and covers him with the sheets despite it being the middle of the afternoon. “You couldn’t threaten them if you tried. What? Are they gonna get scared by a measly third year, especially one as small as you?” 

 

Louis whacks Harry’s head. “Shut up. I’m gonna get massive soon. Just wait for it.”

 

“We’ll be waiting forever.” Louis takes a step toward the door, but Harry grabs his hand and smiles, displaying his lauded dimples. “I don’t mind waiting though.”

 

*

 

Harry smiles deviously, flicking his wand to prompt the door to shut with a reverberating slam. 

 

Louis gulps.

 

"It's only me and you now, darling."

 

Hold up. “Harry, you just got cleared! You can’t be serious,” Louis says. Apparently, Harry is since he begins undressing. They’ve just walked into their room! 

 

“Louis, I won,” Harry whines, his lower lip jutting out. So pink and inviting. He pulls Louis in by his waist and Louis’ automatically wraps his arms around Harry’s neck. “That means I won our bet.”

 

“No concussion, right?” Louis is weak, okay, and they haven’t had sex in forever. He needs Harry inside him now. It doesn’t matter if he doesn’t get to ride him and torture Harry with no touching. He’ll get Harry any way he can. 

 

Harry grins before hauling Louis over his shoulder. 

 

“You’re not a caveman!” Louis squeaks as Harry squeezes his ass. Harry tosses him onto the bed and Louis gasps.

 

“No, I just really want you,” Harry says, cupping Louis’ cheeks. 

 

Their kiss is soft and sweet. But Louis doesn’t want short and sweet though, he bites at Harry’s lip, his tongue darting out to have a taste. Harry catches on quick, licking into his mouth, deep and slow just how Louis likes it. Fingers run up and down his sides, and Louis brings a hand to Harry’s hair and he pulls at his curls. 

 

Louis moans softly as Harry moves on to bite and lap at his neck. Harry’s always loved to leave marks everywhere. Harry tugs at Louis’ shirt and presses a kiss to his neck before moving back to take it off. 

 

“Take this off too,” Harry says, patting Louis’ jeans. Louis nods and goes to take them off, but Harry grabs his wand and mutters a spell, unclothing them both. “Magic is so convenient sometimes.”

Louis snorts at Harry’s self-satisfied smirk. “Okay, now are you gonna f*ck me or what? Or does magic have to do that too?”

 

Harry groans, pushing Louis onto his back. He makes sure there’s a pillow behind Louis to make him comfortable. “Make love. We’re making love.”

 

Louis’ giggles quickly turn into moans as Harry runs a lubed finger around his hole. Harry swallows his sounds by kissing him, and all Louis can do is gasp into Harry’s mouth when the finger slides in. It’s been too long. 

 

“Harry,” Louis pants against Harry’s lips, “that’s, ah,” another finger joins the first and Harry aligns their cocks together, a whine escapes him, “I love you.”

 

Louis’ torn between grinding down on Harry’s fingers or thrusting up for more friction. “I love you so much, you’re so beautiful,” Harry growls, wrapping his hand around them both. “You did so well today.”

 

Louis nods, tears welling in his eyes. 

 

“You flew so beautifully. Forgot about the snitch just watching you,” Harry continues in between a series of kisses. “I’m gonna make you feel so good. Wanna see you moan and beg for me.”

 

“More, please, Harry, need it,” Louis says on cue, rolling his hips down. “Only ever want you.”

 

Harry adds a third finger, stretching him open wide. “So impatient, darling.”

 

Louis arches his back when Harry crooks his fingers just right. Harry’s so good to him. He can’t wait anymore. “F*ck me, please, I want you now,” Louis begs, looking up at Harry through his lashes. 

 

Harry’s breath hitches. “Yes, baby,” his voice cracking ever so slightly. 

 

A whimper leaves his lips at the sudden loss, but he knows something better is coming. Harry opens his legs and rubs his thighs a bit. He can feel the tip of Harry’s cock so he raises his hips to hurry it up. He wants this so bad. Harry’s so caring and careful that he’s pushing in so slowly to get Louis used to the stretch again. He forgot how big Harry was; it’s almost too much, too big for Louis to take, but he feels so full and happy. 

 

He wants Harry to move, he  _ needs  _ Harry to move. “Faster,” Louis says, tugging impatiently on Harry’s hair. “Faster.”

 

“Your hips are going to kill you later,” Harry warns, but his thrusts get quicker and quicker until he’s pounding Louis into a quivering mess.

 

Louis cries when Harry finds the perfect angle. “Love you,” is all he manages to say as he writhes in pleasure. He’s so close. He tries to say Harry’s name, but Harry slows down the pace so he can let go of his hip and grab Louis’ dick. 

 

This time his thrusts are a slow and deep attack on his prostate. His hand moving up and down and playing with Louis’ sensitive head. 

 

“I’m-“ 

 

There’s an explosion of heat warming him up and it’s so overwhelming Louis can’t speak when his body shudders and the pleasure runs through him in hard waves that he melts in Harry's arms. He's worn out, but he clenches one last time on Harry’s cock until Harry groans above him. Harry rides out every second till the last drop is situated inside of Louis. 

 

Harry removes himself and presses kisses onto Louis’ face before landing on his mouth. Sweet like always. You cheated,” Louis declares.

 

Harry, who had pulled Louis on top of him and was in the midst of petting Louis’ hair, laughs. Louis lifts his head up. “How? We won fair and square.” 

 

“You called and texted me even when I said we were enemies. You can’t contact the enemy, silly.”

 

“I wouldn’t have had to call you so many times if you had realized the whole enemies thing was crazy. Sleeping in different rooms just to build up the rivalry was stupid. I missed your body heat in the night. ” 

 

Louis pouts. “I don’t want people to say we’re unprofessional or throwing the match because we’re engaged.”

 

“You know you’re not going to be able to do the whole Styles thing anymore, right? Because then I’ll just call you Styles right back.” Harry looks awfully pleased with himself. Louis loves it, love him. “Because we’re going to be married.” 

 

"Fine, we don't have to do it next time," Louis agrees, laying his head on Harry’s chest. "I'll write into my vows." 

 

“Does that mean the ban on locker room sex is lifted?” Harry asks, his eyes lighting up with the different ideas of where to take Louis. He begins describing all the places he wants to bend Louis over in detail. Louis giggles then sighs, content and happy. 

 

(Of course, they won't have to act like enemies next time because they'll both be flying for the England National Team, but it's fun to tease his soon-to-be husband.)

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hi, if you wanna follow me i guess, i’m on twitter and tumblr as lovelyloullaby :)


End file.
